


Misery Never Goes Out Of Style Part 3

by helvonasche



Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Feels, Fluff and Angst, I don't like tagging
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 09:50:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16261739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helvonasche/pseuds/helvonasche
Summary: And... I'm back. Enjoy.





	Misery Never Goes Out Of Style Part 3

This decision hadn’t come easily, but you knew what you needed to do. As you got ready for work, knowing that you’d have to see him and talk to him, you reminded yourself that this was not the worst thing that had ever happened. You had been through worse, and you weren’t going to let this break you.

As you took down the BigBang posters, rolling them up carefully, you couldn’t believe how easy this was. You knew you weren’t the blubbery creature that had been making frequent appearances lately. It was obvious that the crush you had nursed for years on your idol was the reason. The easiest way to fix this was to stop thinking of him that way. He was human, just like you, and it wouldn’t do any good to keep reminders of him around.

Before going to bed, you grabbed the Coup d’Etat shirt out of the drawer. The posters and other memorabilia were in your closet now, but you weren’t sure what to do with the shirt. It wasn’t some random fan purchase, he had given it to you. Remembering how he reacted when you had worn it around him and you knew what to do with it. Putting it in the box with the rest, you went to bed and had a dreamless night.

Checking your emails as you walked to work, you were amazed that you had already gotten a reply. Even though you knew that this wouldn’t lead anywhere, you were still curious, and before you got to the studio you sent back the meeting confirmation. Putting your phone back in your pocket, you could feel some guilt seeping in. You chose to ignore it and think about it after work. There was a considerable amount of work left to do on the album, and the deadline was fast approaching.

* * *

Jiyong kept checking his phone. He hadn’t had it in him to try to contact you, but he had finished off a bottle of whiskey with only you on his mind. Getting out of the car and making his way to the studio, he couldn’t believe that the lights were already on. He opened the door and thought he must be dreaming.

You were sitting at desk, headphones in, and working, like nothing had happened. Beside himself, he wondered briefly if he had dreamed the night before, but knew that he hadn’t. Part of him had wanted to stay home while another assumed you would stay home. He didn’t expect you to be in, but that was ridiculous.

He knew you couldn’t hear him, so he tried to be as quiet as possible, but that could only last for so long. Taking the seat next to you, he didn’t know how to start and felt like an asshole.

You pulled your headphones off and reached for the coffee you had gotten him. Offering him the cup, you said, “Morning, I’m almost done with this one then it’ll be all yours.”

Jiyong took the coffee as his mind tried to figure out what you were doing. Taking a sip, he felt so detached from what was going on around him. You were acting like nothing had happened. It was just the two of you and you could have done anything. One of the reasons he fell for you was how professional you were, but this was a whole new level.

Once everyone else was in the studio and working, it wasn’t as noticeable, but Jiyong couldn’t get it out of his head. You had been a wreck last night, it was like reliving his first time with you all over again, and he had assumed that you’d be cold or distant at least.

When the day was coming to an end, normally he expected you to stay late like he did, but you were packing up. It wasn’t until he saw you checking your phone that he really started to worry. He wasn’t sure if you’d been checking your phone throughout the day, but the look on your face before you left had him regretting everything. You were smiling, like you used to when he’d text you. Seeing you smile like that when he wasn’t the cause had his heart racing.

* * *

Saying your goodbyes, you closed the studio door and walked to the elevator. With a moment to yourself, you considered how to reply to the message. You knew that Jiyong had called Seunghyun at some point, but he didn’t seem to know about last night. The day had been easier than expected. Being kind to Jiyong was easy, and you were able to work without distraction, mostly.

Seunghyun had been texting you and his stupid jokes made the residual ache from the night before tolerable. You weren’t thinking about how things would have been different with Seunghyun, far from it. It was unlikely you’d ever let anyone else get to you like Jiyong had, which meant you had to keep him at a healthy distance.

You had left work at a normal time, which wasn’t normal for you, but that didn’t matter. Before you left the building, you sent Seunghyun a reply. At least for now, he could think that you and Jiyong were still together. He wouldn’t try anything and being around someone would help you feel better. There was something about him that was comforting, and that’s what you wanted.

* * *

Half an hour later, and he was knocking at your door. As soon as you opened the door you knew that he knew. Jiyong had to have told him at some point, but you didn’t know when until you were wrapped in his arms. Seunghyun hugged you for longer than you thought necessary, but then he whispered, “I’m so sorry.”

Rolling your eyes and pushing him away, you closed the door and said, “No one died, nothing to be sorry for.”

“I just can’t believe it,” Seunghyun said, running his hand through his hair as he walked into your apartment.

You sat back on the couch as he made himself comfortable, opening up a bottle of wine and pouring two glasses. Joining you on the couch and handing you a glass of wine, he asked, “Are you really okay?”

“No, but I can’t wallow in it,” you replied and he looked shocked. Taking a long drink as you waited for his face to relax, but realizing it wouldn’t, you asked, “Am I supposed to be miserable forever?”

Shaking his head and smiling, Seunghyun said, “I guess not, but with how he is…”

You knew that you shouldn’t ask about Jiyong. He was just your boss now and you needed to keep that line well defined, but you couldn’t help worrying. You still cared, and it was obvious that you did when Seunghyun put his hand on your knee. There was nothing sexual about how he gripped your leg as he said, “Let’s talk about something else.”

* * *

Seunghyun held you, pressing his lips to your forehead before he left. As he got in his car he wasn’t entirely sure how he felt. He had warned Jiyong about hurting you, but you seemed fine, albeit a little sore. Jiyong on the other hand was not okay, and checking his phone Seunghyun knew he had to be careful about seeing you.

He’d seen Jiyong like this, not too long ago, and started to wonder if his friend was starting to lose it. Sarah had been a nightmare, but Y/N wasn’t anything like that. If anything, she was the most sane one in this mess. Ignoring Jiyong for now, Seunghyun got ready for bed and tried to not let his mind drift to thoughts of you.

That was impossible. Since he met you he’d been drawn to you, which wasn’t normal for him. Seeing Jiyong clumsily fall for you, then you stumbling after him was painful to watch. Not with how little was said between the two of you or how badly things had ended. What hurt him was that he had stepped aside.

Rolling onto his side, Seunghyun wondered if he had a chance now. Not immediately, but if with time he’d be more than a friend. He decided that he wasn’t going to let you go if he ever got the chance. He wouldn’t whine and fuss about scaring you off or if it would end badly. Seunghyun planned to tell you how he felt when the time came, and he knew that you’d feel the same. There were so many times that he’d spent with you, even when you were with Jiyong, that he saw something in your eyes. You may have been blinded by Jiyong, but not completely.

Seunghyun squeezed his eyes shut. He didn’t need to think about the situation like this. This was unhealthy and made him feel like a shithead. He knew better than to try to plan how to screw over his friend while screwing the other. If something happened at some point in the future, then he knew where he stood, and that’s all he needed.


End file.
